


Love in Ink

by Cleo



Series: Non-Canon Sylum Stories [2]
Category: Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passionate commitment for forever and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> While on Yahell Messenger with my mate this little bunny crept up on us, as we were roleplaying. When we were done I realized this would fit perfect for BJ's Valentine's Challenge. This is unbetaed so please forgive me.
> 
> Also keep in mind if you can exactly who the pairing is otherwise how this could be even remotely romantic may elude you.

The two bodies entwined on the bed were hard to separate. If it weren't for the coloring of each individual, one would be unable to tell there were two people there. The shadows and light falling through the window blinds onto the bed only accentuated the illusion. The minute twitching of muscles increased, as did their respiration signaling a rise to waking consciousness. The absent movement of a richly tanned hand across a slightly less tanned stomach heralded the beginning of alertness for one of the bed's occupants. The affectionate nuzzling into a sleep warmed neck marked the change from alertness to intent. As one moved to stimulate the other into endeavors other than sleep.

"Mmmm, this is a nice way to wake up," was sleepily stated.

"Yes, it is. But I can figure out much better ways of waking you up fully," was growled back.

"Really and what exactly would those tactics be," the touch of a challenge being thrown out.

"Well, considering I don't have to be anywhere today and you don't have to be anywhere today. We can start by some early morning aerobics, of a mutually beneficial kind." This last bit being said between kisses along a stubbly neck and jaw.

"Mmmm, yeah definitely a plan of action that I can get into." Strong hands reached for and framed a beloved face, bringing two pairs of lips together in a soft but arousing kiss. Rolling together they deepened the kiss.

The moans and sighs being generated by their kisses added even more to the building desire between the two. Soft kisses along necks and shoulders turned into nips and bites. They each took a turn and time at controlling the building passion until one claimed dominance with the need to explore.

The need to taste and memorize the flavor of skin was overwhelming. Moving down to a well-muscled and defined chest, kisses and licks were placed all over. A tongue traced the pattern of the sunburst star inked around a nipple before nibbling and biting it. A smile crept across lips at the growls and moans of pained pleasure escaping from the victim's lips. Moving across to the unadorned nipple and giving it the same attention was rewarded with even more growled moans. The sounds increased the tormentor's pleasure even more.

Strong hands gripped shoulders causing nails to bite into skin. The only thought for the tormented was getting closer to the flesh of the tormentor or the tormentor closer to the tortured flesh. It really didn't matter which, only the need to relieve the aching desire for completion that was building inside. The wanting was so strong as to almost obliterate all thought except the need for more.

"Oh man...you're killing me...here. Please...do something...anything," was gasped out between pants and moans.

"No worries, love. I will...I will," was whispered against warm skin as the torturous mouth moved further down.

"You better," was whimpered.

The mouth's travels led to licking at flames that adorned the muscled stomach, tongue tracing its outline. The outline led to an eight-point compass surrounding an enticing navel waiting to be worshipped.

"Someone has a tattoo fetish," was growled with a smile in the voice.

"Only yours, my love...only yours." A nip at each compass point followed by an agile tongue and the continued licking along the compass was next on the tormentor's mind.

"I'll have to get some more, now," the affection was noticeable in the voice.

"I think you have enough except maybe one more declaring you mine. I love the contrast of the ink against your skin," was declared while moving on to the tattooed lettering across waist.

"I like the idea of getting one that says I'm yours. What should it be?" Was said and accompanied by moans.

"Hmm...I don't know? Give me a chance to think," was the absent reply, as nimble thumbs caressed hipbones.

"Can you at least tell me where you want the tattoo?" was gasped out as hips tried to arch into the sensations being caused.

"Over your heart," was the immediate reply?

"I like that," this time the smile was evident in the words.

"So do I. Maybe I'll get one marking me as yours, as well. Where would you like it to be?" Hands never stopped stroking and caressing hips.

"Same place, over your heart," there was a hint of possessiveness in the tone.

"Deal. You have an idea of what you want on me?" The licking continued across name tattooed on waist from one hip to the other.

"Yeah, I do but I'm not sure if you will like it or not," an unsure voice stated.

Looking up into dark eyes suddenly insecure, "Tell me," was ordered showing as much love as possible.

"Well...I was thinking of a cage with an X in the middle of it," came out in a rush.

With a big smile, "I think we can work with that," was commented as once again a tongue ran across the tat at waist from hip to hip. "Maybe we can make it an X wrapped in barbed wire showing that I'm taken and hands off."

"I like it...because it's very true. You are hands off...except for my hands." Possessive purring sounds erupted, "Any thoughts on mine?"

"I was thinking about something that would represent my position in the council as a transporter," nibbles were placed along sides as hands rubbed across thighs.

"Like what?" was moaned.

"Possibly a convertible with a heart in the back seat with my initials inside it," was said while working way back up the body before him.

Purrs in approval, "I like that," hands reaching to bring them closer together.

"Yes, an Audi Cabriolet convertible with top down with the heart sitting in the driver's seat showing my initials in Celtic Script and the license plate saying 'MY XANDER'."

"I like it. I like it a lot. When do you want to get them?" A was smile evident on face.

"On our next bonding anniversary," a kiss full of love was given.

"Perfect," kissed back passionately.

The passion between the two returned with epic proportions. Preparations were quickly made for their joining. Moans and sighs were heard as a hard member entered hot, tight flesh to the hilt in one swift thrust.

Their coupling was both powerful and emotional as these two souls blended and merged into one entity. As muscles strained and strived for more friction and sensations. Sensitive flesh was bitten and sucked as hands stimulated areas of pleasure to increase their enjoyment. The precipice to which they headed approached quicker than either one would have liked, like gravity it was inevitable that they fall over it. Their calling of each other's name signaled their fall and the actual release their bodies craved.

As normal breathing returned and slowed the two bodies once again merged seemingly into one. Whispered words of love signifying forever and always ushered both into sleep. Once again the lights and shadows made each one indistinguishable from the other in sleep.


End file.
